Kontakty międzynarodowe
by Filigranka
Summary: Weekend. Wszyscy odpoczywają, sielsko jest i anielsko... Ale nadprzyrodzone stwory nie żyją wedle ludzkiego kalendarza i muszą wplątać Takashiego w swoje sprawy, prawda? (tak jest, kolejna rzecz ze styczniowego kramiku).


Styczniowy prompt, który się zdecydowanie wymknął spod kontroli. Dla Esien, która chciała turonia w czymś do anime/mangi albo do HP.

Fików polskich do Natsume są, z tym, całe dwa, więc wymknięcie spod kontroli w tym przypadku raczej sobie wybaczam.

Zachowuję angielską pisownię nazwisk i imion, bo nie chcę się bawić w przekładanie z angielskiego na polski, jeszcze coś przekręcę (bardzo prawdopodobne).

* * *

**Kontakty międzynarodowe**

* * *

Dzień był ładny, rześki, mgła jeszcze nie całkiem się podniosła, słońce zaglądało w okna i łaskotało śpiących w nosy. Natsume spał spokojnie, oddychając głęboko. Sielanka.

— Takashi, Takashi, Takashi! — głosy duchów spod okna były pełne niecierpliwości. — Obudź się! Musisz nam pomóc!

— Jest weekend — wymamrotał chłopiec wpółprzytomnie.

— Week-co? — bąknęły stworzenia. — Nieważne, musisz nam pomóc, mamy strasznie wielki problem!

Natsume z ciężkim westchnieniem wpuścił yōkai do pokoju. Nie przepraszał za rozgrzebane posłanie – kto go w końcu zerwał bladym świtem? – zresztą, tamte zdawały się nie zauważać. Madara nakrył łapkami uszy i próbował spać dalej. „Zdrajca", prychnął nastolatek, szturchając go żartobliwie w bok.

Dopiero później, kiedy już wszystkie zjawy rozsiadły się w jego pokoju, zauważył pewne niezwykłe stworzenie, nijak nie przypominające żadnego ze znanych mu, choćby z legend albo popkultury, straszydeł. Było trochę niższe od człowieka, miało czarny, kosmaty łeb, wielki rogi oraz dziwną, jakby rozregulowaną szczękę, cały czas niemal wypadającą „z zawiasów". Ciało okryte jakby płachtą czy kocem. Patrzyło przyjaźnie – na dnie oczu, teraz zmartwionych, czaił się figlarny błysk.

— Nie miałem przyjemności... — zaczął ostrożnie Takashi, wskazując na nieznajomego.

— Turoń! Przybysz z Polski! On właśnie ma kłopot! A musi już wracać! — zaczęły wołać duchy, jeden przez drugiego. — Zgubił dzwoneczek!

Dobrą chwilę zajęło chłopcu zrozumienie tego harmidru, uciszonego zresztą nie przez kogo innego, jak „nowego". Jednym kłapnięciem paszczy. Małe mamidła oraz insze stworki pisnęły ze strachu – bardziej udawanego niż prawdziwego – i schowały się za człowieka, depcząc przy okazji Madarę, który sklął, po czym stwierdził, marudząc wielce, że w tym hałasie za nic nie zaśnie, więc równie dobrze może wstać.

Natsume mógł wreszcie przejść do sedna.

— Bardzo mi miło. Pan z Polski — powtórzył, ściskając wyciągnięte ku sobie kopytko.

Próbował nerwowo przypomnieć sobie, jak to dobrze wychowane dziecko, co też o tym kraju miłego wie, by móc sprawić gościowi przyjemność.

— Uwielbiam Szopena — wybąkał po sekundzie panicznego namysłu, z niejasnym poczuciem, że brzmi straszliwie banalnie i głupio.

Zjawa uśmiechnęła się wszakże szeroko, pokiwała paszczą, po czym jęła cicho postukiwać nogą do rytmu nuconej melodii, w której gospodarz po chwili rozpoznał motyw z któregoś utworu kompozytora.

— Kolędy i melodie ludowe — stwierdził radośnie turoń — myśmy mu grali i z nim grali w dzieciństwie jego – ale potem go precz zła władza wygnała, i pojechał, i umarł, daleko, daleko, daleeeeko od domu. Ludzi krótko żyją. Serce się ściska, jak sobie przypomnę.

Natsume zaczął nerwowo myśleć, czy przypadkiem nie popełnił gafy, lecz widmo nie sprawiało wrażenia urażonego.

— A pański kłopot? Pan coś zgubił, tak? — chłopiec wolał przejść do rzeczy, by jak najprędzej załatwić sprawę; nie chciał kłopotać opiekunów.

Straszydło kłapnęło paszczą, spuściło łeb, teraz najwyraźniej zawstydzone.

— Dzwoneczek! Bo, widzi pan, byliśmy tutaj z wycieczką, z kolegami, też z kolędy... I ja zostałem trochę dłużej, bo się... cóż, serce nie sługa, nie zna, co to pany i nie dba jakie szykują kajdany – zawsze się zakochuję wiosną.

— Byliśmy bardzo szczęśliwi — zapewniło stworzenie obok, wyglądające jak dziewczyna, acz z lisimi uszami i dziewięcioma ogonami wystającymi spod kimono. — Wiedzieliśmy, że to tylko krótki romans i wykorzystaliśmy dany nam czas do cna.

Obcokrajowiec entuzjastycznie potaknął, jak zawsze kłapiąc szczęką.

— Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo! Ale przyszła pora powrotu – muszę zdążyć na kolędowanie, przygotować się i w ogóle – a mi dwa dni temu zaginął dzwoneczek. Ten dzwoneczek, z którym właśnie chodzę po kolędzie, i fikam koziołki, i straszę baby i dzieciarnię, i wygłupy urządzam, i do rytmu przydzwaniam, ten sam magiczny dzwoneczek, który smutki przegania i ziemię na powrót żyzną po zimie czyni! ten sam dzwoneczek, z którym przodkowie moi, pierwsi turonie, pospieszyli do Betlejem, do stajenki, gdzie maluśki Jezusiczek leżał, i płakał a płakał, zanosił się i krztusił od łez, bo mu źle było, zimno, głodno, ale najbardziej, bo wiedział, że mu umrzeć w strasznej męce za nasze grzechy przyjdzie... I, i... i wówczas przyszli przodkowie moi, i pasterze, i zwierzątka, i stwory wszystkie, mamidła, straszydła, zjawy, duchy, chochliki, skrzaty, odmieńce; diabły nawet, bo chociaż on im miał piekło popsować, to przecie na widok takiego dzieciątka kwilącego się im żal zrobiło. I przyszli, i – jak zaczęli tańcować, śpiewać, przygrywać, sztuki czynić i dokazywać! od razu się zrobiło weselej pacholątku najmilszemu naszemu i płakać przestało. A przodek mój się pochylił, by mu zadźwięczeć i zabłysnąć przed noskiem – i nasz Pan najdroższy dotknął maluśką rączką swoją dzwoneczka tego. Pan nasz najmilszy się uradował i dotknął, i łaskę taką całemu rodowi turoniów wyrządził, że odtąd możemy wódkę pić w trakcie kolędowania i ziemię ożywiać... A ja żem dzwoneczek zgubił!

Takashi z całej przemowy wywnioskował, iż rzecz związana jest jakoś z Bożym Narodzeniem oraz chrześcijaństwem, pewnie też jakimiś polskimi tradycyjnymi obrzędami. Szkoda, westchnął w duszy, że nas nie uczą w szkołach nic prawie o zwyczajach ludów świata, ułatwiłoby mi życie – a może inni egzorcyści mają taką wiedzę? i Natori mógłby mi przynajmniej powiedzieć, gdzie ją można dostać? czy są jakieś książki albo kursy...?

W tym momencie uświadomił przypomniał sobie, jak Matoba próbował go namówić do przystąpienia do swojego klanu – Shuuichi też najchętniej widziałby go jako swego wspólnika, ucznia. Czy to możliwe, dumał chłopiec, by to naprawdę był jedyny sposób zdobycia takich umiejętności?

— Gdzie ostatnio na pewno miałeś dzwoneczek? — przeszedł do rzeczy.

Widma zacukały się widocznie.

— No, mmmm, tak jakby... wiedzieliśmy, że to złe i głupie, ale piliśmy sake, to była pożegnalna impreza, więc turoń wyjął wódkę i nalewki polskie, wódkę i polskie nalewki, każdemu by potem odbiło, więc się nie gniewaj, źle zrobiliśmy, przepraszamy! — znów mówiły jedno przez drugie.

— A co takiego właściwie zrobiliście? — jęknął Nastume.

Zaczynał mieć bardzo złe przeczucia.

— Poszliśmy pod dom egzorcystów, żeby pokazać, jacy jesteśmy dzielni! I ten straszny Matoba wypadł na nas ze swoimi sługami, i uciekliśmy...

— ...dokonaliśmy taktycznego odwrotu — wtrącił z namaszczeniem przybysz. — Manewr się udało, ale ja, głupi osioł, zgubiłem po drodze dzwoneczek!

— Matoba? — wyszeptał nastolatek, prawie przestraszony.

Starszy egzorcysta zawsze sprawiał, że przechodziły go ciarki, próbował niemal siłą namówić dzieciaka do przyłączenia się do swojego klanu, miał użytkowe, chłodne podejście do duchów, właśnie takie, jakiego Takashi nie znosił. A teraz chłopiec miałby do niego pójść i poprosić o... przysługę dla zjaw? O zwrócenie magicznego artefaktu?

— Nie ma mowy — oznajmił Madara. — Wasza głupota was w to wplątała, sami się wyplątujcie. Matoba i tak ma zły wpływ na mój przyszły obiad. Od stresu mięso robi się niesmaczne.

Straszydła spojrzały po sobie, o dziwo, bynajmniej nie speszone. Musiały oczekiwać takiego rozwoju wypadków, bo wyciągnęły zza pleców kilka butelek.

— Zostało nam trochę wódki oraz nalewek — oznajmiły. — Chcesz łyka? Więcej, jak nam się uda załatwić sprawę.

Kocisko najpierw ostrożnie powąchało ciesz, nie dowierzając, potem pociągnęło sobie solidnie. Natychmiast jego pokraczną twarz rozjaśnił wielki uśmiech.

— Prawdziwy ogień, płynne płomieniem, słodkie, pyszne – Takashi! Idź spokojnie, będę was osłaniał całą swoją mocą!

— Ty okropny, przekupny, stary pijanico! — westchnął nastolatek, z udawaną raczej niż prawdziwą złością.

Ruszyli. Dzieciak wytłumaczył opiekunom, że potrzebuje koniecznie kupić sobie nowe przybory szkolne, o czym rzekomo zapominał cały tydzień, teraz zaś, zły na siebie o własną głupotę, nie chciał obarczać ich koniecznością wychodzenia do sklepu papierniczego, a rzeczy są mu potrzebne do odrobienia lekcji. Po drodze, zapewniał, wpadnie do znajomych i kupi sobie jakąś przekąskę, tak, ma pieniądze z kieszonkowego, więc niech Fujiwarowie się nie martwią, gdyby wrócił dopiero wieczorem, nie chce zmarnować pięknego weekendu na sen czy siedzenie w domu.

„Bardzo bym chciał" wymamrotał pod nosem, ledwie przestąpił próg.

Był już kiedyś u Matoby, pomagał mu w śledztwie dotyczącym opętania przez złośliwego demona. Nie wspominał tego tak tragicznie, jak sądziłby wcześniej, że wspominać będzie, ale bez wielkiego entuzjazmu. W końcu wykorzystano go w politycznych rozgrywkach egzorcystów, aczkolwiek pomógł przy okazji ludziom, owszem.

Na widok jego i gromady towarzyszących mu zjaw wszelkiego gatunku, gabarytów oraz ornamentu – słudzy naprawdę spiesznie zawołali gospodarza. Ten, wyszedłszy i oceniwszy sytuację, uniósł tylko brwi, chyba naprawdę zdziwiony. Włosy miał w lekkim nieładzie, wyjściowe kimono narzucone ciut niedbale – jego najpewniej też wyrwano z łóżka albo co najmniej przyjemnego, leniwego śniadania.

— Szykujesz inwazję? — spytał. — A już sądziłem, że zaczynamy się dogadywać...

Natsume, naraz speszony – właściwie, początki zażenowania zaczęły kiełkować już w drodze, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak rzecz będzie wyglądać: pojawi się rankiem w ogródku głowy klanu egzorcystów, z którym nie łączą go najlepsze stosunki, rywala jego dobrego znajomego, otoczony tłumem yōkai. Pięknie.

Matoba mógł być draniem, ale miał takie same prawo do spokoju i wypoczynku w weekend, jak każdy.

— Nie, nie, nie, nie, to nie tak — spróbował wytłumaczyć. — To jest... eee... te duchy, tutaj, one ostatnio panu przeszkadzały w nocy i chciały przeprosić.

Stwory rzuciły mu trochę zaskoczone, trochę buńczuczne spojrzenie. Najwyraźniej jednak sprawa dzwoneczka była gardłowa, bo nie zaprotestowały.

— O, doprawdy? — stwierdził z manierycznym zdumieniem mężczyzna. — One? Póki co, to ty przepraszasz. Pijane były, widziałem, aż się zastanawiałem, skąd miały tyle alkoholu, by upoić całą gromadę... W każdym razie, najchętniej bym je odesłał, gdzie ich miejsce, ale skoro są z tobą i twoim... — zawahał się — znajomym od obietnicy, to rozumiem, że stawisz opór, a wówczas będzie mnie to kosztowało więcej zachodu niż sprawa jest warta. Niemądry chłopiec — mruknął, całkiem łagodnie jak na siebie. — Przeprosiny przyjęte. Na przyszłość: petentów przyjmuję w dni robocze, od południa. No, zmykajcie, nim zmienię zdanie – ty, Takashi, jesteś zaproszony na śniadanie, bo pewnie dzisiaj jeszcze nie jadłeś, porozmawiamy sobie...

— Tak, dziękuję – znaczy, nie, nie mogę zostać, nie chcę martwić opiekunów, ale – ehm, czy to tym... bardzo niegrzecznym łobuzowaniu – przeproście pana – nie został tutaj w okolicy przypadkiem magiczny dzwoneczek?

Duchy posłusznie jęły przepraszać. Poza Madarą, który marudził pod nosem, że gdyby był tak potężny, jak dawniej, to w ogóle by tak upokarzające sytuacje nie miały miejsca, bo by tych wszystkich irytujących ludzi zjadł. Egzorcysta uśmiechnął się z odcieniem wyższości.

— Ach, to o to chodzi... Artefakt o wielkiej mocy nieopatrznie zagubiłyście. Naprawdę wielkiej mocy, nie widziałem nic tak potężnego od dawna, a w tym stylu robionego – może nigdy.

— Bo to nie z Japonii — wtrącił szybko Natsume. — To gość z Europy zostawił. I on musi już wracać, dlatego przychodzimy tak wcześnie rano. Przepraszamy za zakłócanie spokoju — ukłonił się nisko. — Wy też przeproście — pouczył straszydła.

Nadal były grzeczne. Turoń wystąpił trochę do przodu i zaczął, kłapiąc niemożebnie, się nawet tłumaczyć, że to właściwie jego wina, bo on te nalewki przywiózł, a potem jakoś tak opowieściami o dawnych walkach i honorze towarzystwo rozochocił, i to jego dzwoneczek, i doprawdy dureń z niego, i przeprasza, że mir domowy zakłóca...

Matoba patrzył z zainteresowaniem. Nastolatek podejrzewał, że czysto zawodowym, w końcu rzadko miał okazję widzieć istotę nadprzyrodzoną spoza Azji wschodniej.

— Cóż — stwierdził wreszcie z namysłem — więc to sprawa dyplomatyczna, międzynarodowa. Zatrzymałbym to normalnie, jako zadośćuczynienie za wasze wygłupy i w ramach zdobyczy wojennej, ale tak... Nie chcę wywoływać skandalu dyplomatycznego, zresztą, Polska piękny kraj, Japonia ma z nim ostatnio ożywione kontakty gospodarcze, Polacy ludzie honoru, znają poświęcenie i wiedzą, kiedy trzeba umrzeć, swoich kamikaze mieli – nie widzę powodów, by odmówić narodowi drobnej uprzejmości. Och — dodał, jakby sobie przypomniał — i uwielbiam Szopena.

Chłopiec, wspomniawszy na swoje poranne nerwowe szukanie, ledwo wstrzymał wybuch śmiechu.

— To dzwoneczek — wymamrotał, wydobywając z pamięci i powtarzając słowa przybysza — którego ich Pan, Jezus, dotykał w stajence, dlatego jest taki ważny.

Egzorcysta pokiwał głową; jakiś cień przemknął mu przez twarz.

— Ach, więc to jeszcze sprawa kościelna... Tym bardziej nie chcę się mieszać. Możesz powiedzieć — zwrócił się do turonia — że nie mam nic przeciwko Kościołowi – ani Katolickiemu, ani innym chrześcijańskim i jestem zawsze chętny do współpracy z jego przedstawicielami. Z polskimi fachowcami, oczywiście, także, ale to mniejszy kłopot... z całym szacunkiem. Pójdę po twoją zgubę.

Zniknął w głębi domu. Jego służące widma przyglądały się turoniowi, zaciekawione. Puścił do nich oko – kilka zjaw, wyglądających na żeńskie, zachichotało.

— Jak ty masz — prychnął Natsume, głośno myśląc — cokolwiek przekazać u siebie, toż oni cię odeślą w niebyt, ledwie zobaczą.

Gość spojrzał na niego, potrząsając głową, chyba nieco zaskoczony.

— Ach, bo ty nie wiesz, bo ty nie jesteś z żadnego klanu, coś mi tłumaczyli — wybąkał, kłapiąc szczęką. — U nas jest inaczej, u nas lud lubi strachy wszelakie. 'śmy walczyli razem, 'śmy złośliwe sztuczki obcym wyczyniali, 'śmy grali i żarty stroili, 'śmy pomagali przy zaduszkach i duchom błądzącym do nieba, do Jezuska, trafić, a oni mliko nam zostawiają, wódkę dają i lubią. Ja z kolegami akurat z kolędą chodzimy... Główny kolędnik, prowadzący, to taki niby opiekun nasz albo pan, tak jakby, po waszemu, ale ludzki, pozwala się po świecie pałętać, byleśmy na kolędę zdążyli – jakbym się spóźnił, to lanie bym dostał wielkie! Ale słuszne — dodał, zwiesiwszy głowę.

— Jest — rzucił od drzwi Matoba. — Proszę.

Stworzenie podbiegło dosłownie w podskokach, zawiesiło sobie dzwoneczek. Wyglądało na rozradowane. Wyszukało w swoim cielsku kolejną flaszkę nalewki – ku oburzeniu Madary, który chciał dla siebie zagarnąć wszystko – coś, co wyglądało jak cieniutkie kiełbasy, słoik dziwnych ogórków w zalewie i jakieś słodycze. W ramach przeprosin czy pamiątek, nastolatek nie był pewny, mężczyzna przyjął jednak podarki z całymi honorami.

Najwyraźniej sprawy dyplomatyczne oraz kościelne odkrywały niemałą rolę w życiu politycznym egzorcystów. Po raz kolejny chłopiec pożałował, że nie ma zaplecza, ludzi ani miejsc, od których mógłby chłonąć taką, najwyraźniej podstawową, wiedzę. Oczywiście, spyta się Natoriego, ale tamten zacznie sobie wówczas robić nadzieje, skoro zaś naprawdę nie chciał do niego dołączyć, to nie powinien tak wykorzystywać serdeczności...

Zbierał się do odejścia, razem ze znajomymi duchami, turoniem oraz Madarą, który już schwycił butelkę w swe łapki i przyssał się teraz do niej, jak niemowlę do smoczka, kiedy egzorcysta zawołał:

— Takashi!

Natsume obrócił głowę, podejrzliwy.

— Domyślam się, że nie przyjmiesz zaproszenia na śniadanie?

— Nie, dziękuję, muszę wracać, opiekunowie i tak byli zmartwieni, kiedy wychodziłem... — wyrzucił w odpowiedzi nastolatek; nie chciał być niegrzeczny, w końcu mężczyzna im pomógł, nieważne, z jakich pobudek.

— Inny raz nie wchodzi w rachubę? O przyzwoitszej porze. Może późniejszy obiad? Mógłbym się umówić z tobą na mieście, jeśli czułbyś się dzięki temu pewniej — Matoba prawie się uśmiechał.

— Nie, nie sądzę... Naprawdę, muszę już iść, muszę jeszcze skoczyć do sklepu papierniczego, a ten durny kot zaraz się upije! — zawołał trochę nerwowo, przyspieszając kroku i ciągnąc za sobą zirytowanego Madarę.

Odchodząc usłyszał jeszcze ni to śmiech, ni to westchnienie egzorcysty.

Nim doszedł do domu, kocisko faktycznie było już nieźle wstawione. Duchy podziękowały mu po drodze, zostawiły zapas alkoholu – co chłopca nie ucieszyło, ale nie mógł odmówić Madarze tej przyjemności – słodycze oraz te śmieszne kiełbaski – zjadł je od razu, bo burczało mu w brzuchu; były całkiem smaczne, musiał przyznać.

Z turoniem pożegnał się pod furtką. Stworzenie dziękowało wylewnie, biło czołem, zalewało się łzami wdzięczności, obiecywało dozgonną pamięć i przysyłanie jedzenia – „dobre, tłuste, polskie jedzenie, bo ty taka chudzinka jesteś! i blady! nigdzie takich ziem nie ma, zobaczyłbyś, a mliko jakie dobre! słodkie jak miód!". Chłopiec z rezygnacją przystał na to, wynegocjowawszy tyle, by podarki trafiały najpierw do innych zjaw, od których będzie je, jakimiś tajnymi kanałami, odbierał. Przyrzekł też przekazywać wieści o sobie w ten sam sposób, a także, gdyby kiedyś, za wiele lat okazja do podróży po Europie się trafiła, odwiedzić nowego znajomego, bo „gość w dom, Bóg w dom", jak podsumował duch, nim ruszył w stronę przystanku autobusu na lotnisko.

Klapiąc szczęką i dźwięcząc dzwoneczkiem, rzecz jasna.


End file.
